


Art for "Wahreit"

by bucky_be



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_be/pseuds/bucky_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift creato per la storia Wahreit partecipante al Revisit Minibang #4 di Big Bang Italia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Wahreit"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuroi_Nezu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wahrheit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834436) by [Kuroi_Nezu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu). 



> Il lavoro è ispirato alla storia Wahreit partecipante alla challenge Revisit Minibang #4 2016.


End file.
